


P is for Prisoner

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Pictures, Handcuffs, M/M, Paddling, Pegging, Pinching, Police Officer Arthur, Power Dynamics, Prisoner Alfred, Punishment, Sexual Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: Officer Kirkland must interrogate a cocky prisoner to crack the prisoner’s locked phone and stop the illicit distribution of untested sex drugs. But when his interrogation techniques backfire, he finds himself at the mercy of a powerful aphrodisiac and a very naughty prisoner.





	P is for Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [P is for Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065413) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)



The interrogation chamber was a small room filled with bright lights and many cameras. The only furniture consisted of a metal table and two chairs. In one chair, a prisoner in orange clothes sat waiting with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was medium height with muscular arms and a firm chest. His blue eyes twinkled merrily behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Although prison uniforms weren’t designed for aesthetics, his orange top was tight enough to show off the firm lines of his body. The top was unbuttoned slightly, revealing a white undershirt and a devil-may-care attitude.

The door opened and a police officer stepped into the room. His blue uniform was perfectly pressed and his badge gleamed. A black baton swung from his hip. The policeman’s face was intelligent and handsome, despite his thick eyebrows. He scowled impressively and sat down in the other chair.

“Arthur,” the prisoner said with a smirk. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“It’s Officer Kirkland to you,” the policeman spat. “And this is neither pleasant, nor a surprise. Look at this rap sheet.” He slammed a few pieces of paper on the table. “Prisoner 11201. Alfred F. Jones. A criminal before the age of sixteen.”

“ _Career_ criminal.”

“Cut the crap, Jones. I’ve got a deputy in front of a magistrate judge right now getting a warrant on your phone. Give me the lab’s location and I _might_ go easy on you.”

“No, thanks. I prefer it hard.”

“I bet you do.” Arthur smirked. “And I can give it to you good and hard. We’re talking twenty years in the big house, minimum. I wonder how many men will make you their bitch?”

Alfred snorted. “You like thinking about it don’t you? I bet you think about me bending over in the shower all the time.”

“I just want to see you punished.”

“And do you want to be the one to punish me?” Alfred asked. He leaned forward in his chair. 

The bright lights slowly heated up the room as the cameras continued to roll. A bead of sweat appeared on Arthur's brow. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I know _exactly_ what you mean.” Alfred winked.

Arthur crossed his arms and glared across the table. The two men had a staring contest as tension filled the room. Despite being a few centimeters shorter, Arthur looked down his nose at his prisoner. “It’s obvious why you started making these sex drugs. You’ve got a dirty mind.”

“Hey, I give people what they want. That’s not a crime.”

“It is when none of them have been tested.”

“I don’t need to test. I know how the chemicals work.”

“You won’t be so cocky when I’m finished with you.” The police officer pulled an object out of his pocket and slammed the expensive phone onto the cold, metal table. For the first time since the start of the interrogation, the prisoner winced. Arthur smirked in triumph. “Oh, you don’t like it when I hurt your expensive toy, do you?”

“If you break it, you’ll never get the information you want. And for the record, I’m cocky cuz I have such an amazing cock.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “If you’re not going to talk willingly, then I’ll have to do a cavity search. I already know where to find a huge asshole.”

“Come and get it,” Alfred taunted.

Arthur stood up and crossed to the other side of the table. He roughly pulled Alfred to his feet by yanking upward on his handcuffed arms. Arthur pushed the chair out of the way and pressed Alfred down onto the cold metal table. “Still feeling cocky now, punk?” he demanded.

“Yep,” Alfred said with his face pressed against the table. He wiggled his butt. “Better use your baton though. Your prick is too small.”

With one hand maintaining pressure on Alfred’s handcuffed arms, Arthur used his other hand to roughly yank Alfred’s bright orange pants down his thighs. He grabbed the beige prison underwear and pulled it down next, exposing Alfred’s firm buttocks. With a dangerous smirk, Arthur circled his finger around Alfred’s tight sphincter and slowly explored the hole with his fingertip. “Wow. You’re already slick down here. Been a naughty boy lately?”

“I’m always a naughty boy.”

Arthur scissored in a second finger. “Well, I didn’t peg you for a bottom.”

“Ha! You haven’t pegged me yet,” was the prisoner’s saucy reply.

Arthur added a third finger and struck Alfred’s prostrate, drawing a sharp gasp from the other man. “Looks like I found something in here.”

“Yeah, that’s the spot,” Alfred agreed. He thrust his hips backward and rubbed his butt against the bulge in Arthur’s crotch. “Is that a baton in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“It’s my night stick.” Arthur unzipped his fly. He pulled out his rapidly hardening cock and jerked his hand up and down a few times until his penis was completely engorged. “Great for taking down cocky prisoners.” He slowly pushed his erection into Alfred’s anus and gasped in pleasure.

“Hnngh,” Alfred moaned wantonly.

Arthur closed his eyes and pressed in deeper. His pupils dilated and his heart raced. He thrust his cock in a few more times. His body reacted strangely to the tight warmth. All of his muscles started to relax even as his blood pounded in his ears. His last ounce of self-control slipped from his grasp as he went cross-eyed with pleasure and his knees threatened to buckle. He wanted to fuck and be fucked and nothing else mattered. Through the hot and horny haze, Arthur realized something was wrong.

“What… what did you _do_ to me?” he demanded, panting heavily. He pulled out and staggered backward.

“Don’t blame me, Officer.” Alfred maneuvered himself off the table and turned to face the policeman. “You’re the one who decided to explore my anus. I’ve been experimenting with lubes lately.”

“Lube?” It took a few seconds for Arthur to connect the dots. The slickness he had felt on his fingers and cock wasn't normal lube. And whatever it was, the effects had entered his bloodstream almost instantaneously.

“Yep. Guaranteed to turn anyone to putty in my hands. And it seems you’re particularly susceptible.”

Arthur glanced at the cameras. “They’ll…”

“Oh, I’ve already taken care of the security guards.”

“Fuck you,” Arthur mumbled, his eyes beginning to lose focus.

“No, I’m going to fuck _you_ ,” Alfred corrected with a smirk. “And when you’ve gotten a load of my cum, you won’t be able to think straight.” He paused thoughtfully. “Not that you ever did.”

“Your cum?” Arthur’s pupils dilated until his green eyes were nearly black. His face slackened and his eyes glazed over like a druggie seeking his next high.

“Yep. Dosed with even more aphrodisiac. You'll love the taste of it. Take off these cuffs and I’ll fill you up.” Alfred turned his back to Arthur and stretched out his arms enticingly.

Arthur stared at the handcuffs blankly. "I shouldn't," he said, though he couldn't quite remember why.

"You know you want to," Alfred purred enticingly. "If you take them off, I'll fuck you all night."

Pure lust clouded Arthur's mind. He wanted sex, but couldn't have it if the handcuffs remained. He had to get rid of them. Cock twitching with desire, Arthur unthinkingly pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. The metal fell to the ground with a loud crash. The sound startled Arthur out of his stupor and his head jerked upward. “Wait, what did I…?”

Alfred stretched out his arms. He turned back to face the policeman and smirked. “Don’t try to fight it. I promise, this will be extremely pleasant for both of us.”

Arthur grasped both sides of his head with his hands. “No, I have to…”

“Keep fighting and the relaxant spreads through your body even faster,” Alfred explained with a shrug. "If you struggle too hard, it'll knock you out completely. Wouldn't you rather just give in and have a nice fuck?"

"No." Arthur took several steps toward the door, swaying like a drunkard. “I won’t… let you…” he gasped. His breath grew shallow and his face paled.

"You can't stop me." Chuckling to himself, Alfred slipped off his pants and underwear and tossed them into the corner. He watched as the policeman struggled valiantly to resist the drug's effects, but his racing heart spread the relaxant to every muscle in his body.

Arthur sweated beneath the bright lights. He almost reached the door before he lost control over his own body. Unable to resist the lube any longer, he toppled over in a dead faint. His legs crumpled beneath him and he landed in a prone heap on the floor. All around them, cameras recorded him passing out from every angle.

Alfred sauntered over to the prostrate policeman and nudged the man with his foot. His grin slowly widened. “Look at you, Officer Kirkland. Completely at my mercy.” Enjoying every second of his newfound control, Alfred bent down and rolled the unconscious police officer onto his back. “Fortunately for you, I’m feeling generous. Let me get you into a more comfortable position.” He slipped his hands beneath Arthur’s back and his thighs and easily lifted him off the floor.

Arthur's head rolled backward and his arms flopped to the side. He was completely dead to the world.

Alfred took a few steps back to the center of the interrogation room and lay the unconscious man on the table. “Those pants don’t look very comfortable,” he purred as he removed Arthur’s belt. Next, he unhooked the policeman’s baton and set it to the side. Gripping the top of the dark blue trousers, Alfred shimmied the pants over the policeman’s ass and down to his knees. With the pants wrapped around Arthur’s thighs, Alfred reached for Arthur’s briefs. Arthur’s cock stuck out of a slit in the white cotton. Slipping the erect penis back through the slit, Alfred pulled the briefs down.

“Amazing.” Alfred whistled in admiration. “You know, it’s tricky to make a drug that relaxes everything but your pecker.” He took off his orange top and used it to wipe off the drugged lube that still coated Arthur's cock. Gripping the cock through the fabric, Alfred jerked his hand up and down a few times, watching to see if the unconscious man reacted.

Arthur’s face stayed slack. His mouth hung open as his messy blond hair lay spread out beneath his head in every direction. Even though he didn’t wake up, his cock grew even harder and leaked a few drips of pre-cum. At the moment, it was the only responsive part of his body, but once Arthur regained consciousness, his entire body would react eagerly to Alfred's touch. He'd be too horny to do anything other than fuck like a mindless rabbit. Alfred tossed the soiled orange top into the corner.

“You’re my little plaything now. I can do whatever I want with you and you’re powerless to stop me.” Alfred undid the buttons of Arthur’s navy shirt and pulled it open to reveal a lean, pale chest. He lifted Arthur’s lax arm and gently wrapped the loose fingers around Arthur's cock. Then he took Arthur’s other hand, dipped his fingers in the pre-cum, and placed the sticky fingers inside Arthur’s open mouth.

Pleased with the pose, Alfred grabbed his phone from the table and entered his special code. He took pictures from every angle, capturing Arthur’s utter humiliation.

“I’m going to call this album, ‘Policeman gets pwned,’” Alfred said conversationally to the unconscious man. Arthur couldn't hear any of it, but Alfred liked talking.

When he was satisfied with his pictures, Alfred grabbed Arthur’s boots and pulled the policeman across the table until his legs dangled off the edge like a limp ragdoll. Alfred’s cock throbbed pleasantly at the sight of the policeman's pliant body. He licked his lips and decided to move Arthur into a better position. Grabbing Arthur around his hips, Alfred rolled him over. The policeman’s chest pressed against the table as his exposed butt stuck up in the air. Alfred moved one leg so that it daintily crossed over the other, making Arthur’s pink cheeks seem even perkier.

“What an ass,” Alfred said admiringly. He snapped a few more pictures, then grinned and grabbed the handcuffs from the floor.

Alfred pulled Arthur’s arms down and around to his back and handcuffed them together. He turned Arthur’s head so it faced the side and brushed the policeman’s hair away from his thick eyebrows. Alfred lifted an eyelid. Arthur’s pupil was fully dilated. The aphrodisiac was still coursing strongly through his veins. He would be too fuck-crazed to care about anything when he regained consciousness. Alfred searched through the policeman’s pockets and grinned when he found a packet of lube.

“You won’t be needing this,” Alfred said as he set the packet on the table. He bent down, grabbed Arthur by the shins, and spread Arthur’s legs as far as they would go. Alfred took even more photos of Arthur passed out on the interrogation table. The policeman looked completely debauched with his bare ass in the air, his hands handcuffed behind his back, and his legs spread invitingly. Alfred’s cock throbbed with need. He wanted his plaything to wake up. He set aside the phone and slapped Arthur’s ass.

The slap drew a soft moan from Arthur’s throat and his lips gently parted as he finally came to.

“Fucking finally,” Alfred muttered.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open. “Fuck?” he murmured huskily, eyes dark with lust.

“Yep, but we’re going to play by my rules this time,” Alfred announced. “Call me master and beg for my cock. Then I’ll give you all the cum your heart desires.”

“Yes, master,” Arthur agreed eagerly, his ability to think obliterated by the powerful aphrodisiac. He didn’t remember the purpose of the interrogation. All that mattered was being filled with sweet, delicious cum. “I want it so bad.”

“I’ll bet you do.” Accepting the invitation, Alfred ripped open the packet of lube and coated his fingers in the slick gel. He quickly prepped Arthur’s asshole as the policeman moaned and writhed beneath him on the table.

“More, more!” Arthur cried when Alfred hit his prostrate.

Alfred rubbed the rest of the lube onto his hard cock. He pressed into Arthur’s hole and gasped in pleasure as the skintight warmth sheathed his thick cock. The policeman’s body was soft and relaxed, molding itself to Alfred perfectly. Alfred picked up the pace and drew more gasps and moans from Arthur’s throat.

“Master, harder!” Arthur begged.

Grunting with exertion, Alfred pounded the policeman into the table. He held on as long as he could, until his pace grew ragged and he panted for breath. Alfred gasped in pure bliss as he came inside Arthur. Beneath him, Arthur jolted with intense pleasure when the warm cum drugged him with even more aphrodisiac.

“Sooo good,” Arthur murmured in a blissed-out daze.

“Yeah, you like that, don't you? My cum gives the best orgasm you’ve ever had.” Alfred grinned proudly and plopped down into the closest metal chair. He relaxed for a few moments and took the time to admire Arthur’s flushed, half-naked body sprawled partway on the table and his long, lean legs dangling off the side. Alfred’s eye caught sight of the baton laying on the table and his grin widened. “But you don’t deserve that pleasure. You’re a dirty, dirty cop and I have to punish you.”

Arthur moaned and rubbed himself against the table. “Yes, punish me, master. Punish me hard.”

“Come here.” Alfred commanded. He reached toward the table and grabbed the baton.

Willing to do anything for another powerful dose of cum, Arthur rolled off the table and took a few, slow steps with his pants still wrapped around his knees. Alfred tugged the policeman closer and pulled the man horizontally across his lap. Arthur lay with his limp, sticky cock pressed into Alfred’s lap and his bare ass facing the ceiling. His legs dangled off one side and his head nearly brushed the floor on the other. His arms would have flopped to the floor, but they were still handcuffed behind his back.

Alfred rested his hand on top of the handcuffs to hold Arthur steady. He lifted the baton over Arthur’s butt. He swatted the perky buttcheeks, drawing a sharp moan of pleasure from Arthur's mouth. “Such… a… dirty… cop,” Alfred said slowly, punctuating each word with a light swat as he paddled Arthur’s perfect ass.

The policeman moaned and writhed happily. “Harder, master!”

Lifting the baton higher, Alfred struck Arthur’s soft flesh again, leaving a red welt on Arthur’s buttcheeks. “You’re a bad cop. You let your prisoners fuck you senseless.”

“No, master. Just you.”

“Good.” Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur’s handcuffs. “You’re mine. I don’t want anyone to touch you but me.”

“Master, I want more,” Arthur begged as he tried to rub his hardening cock against Alfred’s lap. The aphrodisiac that turned him into a mindless sex maniac also reduced his refractory period to almost nothing. 

Alfred coated the baton in what was left of the lube and gently pressed it in the cleft between Arthur’s buttcheeks as the policeman moaned lustfully. He pushed the baton deeper and deeper, until a cry of pleasure ripped from Arthur’s throat. With a maniacal grin, Alfred lifted the baton in and out, in and out, thrusting against Arthur’s prostrate until Arthur orgasmed from the sheer pleasure of being pegged with his own baton.

The sticky warmth of Arthur's cum spilled into Alfred’s lap. He chuckled. By the time they were done, the entire room would be coated in ejaculate.

“Sit up,” Alfred ordered. He helped the policeman slide down to the floor. Arthur crawled onto his knees and eyed Alfred’s hardening cock longingly. “Wanna polish my pole?” Alfred asked, enjoying every minute of playing with his biddable policeman.

“Yes, master.” Arms still handcuffed behind his back, Arthur shuffled forward on his knees and gazed hungrily at Alfred’s thick member. The policeman licked his lips and bent forward. He licked a few stripes along the length of salty skin, sending shivers of pleasure down Alfred’s spine. As the taste of cum filled Arthur’s mouth, he wrapped his mouth completely around Alfred’s cock. Overcome with passionate desire, he swallowed the entire length and bobbed his head up and down eagerly.

Alfred moaned and arched backward in the chair. “Oh god, yes!”

Arthur sucked even harder as Alfred’s pre-cum coated his tongue. Fueled by the aphrodisiac, his own cock hardened again and throbbed painfully between his legs. Arthur’s face flushed completely red and he moved his eager mouth up and down, not even stopping to breath while he deep-throated Alfred’s cock. His glassy eyes fluttered shut.

“Don’t pass out on me,” Alfred warned. As fun as it was to play with Arthur’s pliant body, it was even more enjoyable to fuck him as he desperately begged for more. Alfred gently tugged on Arthur’s messy hair, lifting the man away until Arthur took a deep, gasping breath. Satisfied that his plaything wasn't going to pass out again, Alfred let go of his hair. Arthur eagerly returned to giving Alfred the best blow job of his life. With a warm, eager mouth wrapped around his cock, it didn’t take long for Alfred to come.

Arthur swallowed enthusiastically and came again just from the taste of Alfred’s cum. Stickiness coated Arthur’s thighs, but he remained completely oblivious. He gazed up at Alfred through thick eyelashes and blinked languidly. “More?”

“Wow.” Alfred blinked as realization crossed his face. “The aphrodisiac wouldn’t make you this horny on its own. You were desperate for me before you even touched the lube.” 

Arthur nodded. “Yes, master.”

“No wonder you’re obsessed with me.” Alfred grinned and stood up. “Secretly, you've always wanted me to fuck you until you can't walk straight.” He helped the policeman to his feet and then hoisted the man onto the table. Arthur’s bare butt rested against the metal. Alfred pulled the policeman’s shirt open even wider and pinched Arthur’s nipple. The other man gasped and moaned in delight. Alfred twisted and tweaked Arthur’s sensitive nipples until he orgasmed again from pleasure intensified by pain.

By then, Alfred was hard again and ready for another round. “Lean back,” he ordered. Arthur reclined against the table with his handcuffed arms trapped beneath him. Alfred lifted up the policeman’s legs and pressed his already lubricated cock into Arthur’s slick, stretched hole.

Alfred thrust in even deeper and harder than before, driven onward by Arthur’s needy moans. The sound of flesh-on-flesh and pleasurable moans filled the small interrogation room as the cameras captured their fornication from every angle. Sweat dampened Alfred's tight, white undershirt. His chest muscles strained against the thin fabric from the effort of holding up Arthur's legs. Groaning with exertion and pleasure, Alfred came in Arthur’s tight warmth and filled Arthur with his powerful cum.

Fire rushed through Alfred’s veins and his knees threatened to buckle. He dropped Arthur's legs and gripped the edge of the table to stay upright as waves of blissful haze rushed through his body. Alfred had designed the drug in his cum to affect only his partner, but after so much sex, he started to feel a hint of it too. It was so good, but also very dangerous.

The climax hit Arthur even harder than all the ones before it. Eyelashes fluttering, Arthur gasped and arched his back as he orgasmed so forcefully that his mind went completely blank.

Alfred smiled down at the pliant policeman. “As much as I’d love to keep fucking you all night, I think that’s all your body can handle.” And he didn’t want to risk losing himself to the power of the aphrodisiac. While the policeman languorously drifted down from his orgasmic high, Alfred pulled the other man’s briefs up over his limp cock and pale, sticky thighs.

Humming to himself, Alfred reclaimed his own underwear from the pile in the corner and pulled it on. He grabbed the orange pants and set them next to the table. Instead of putting them on, Alfred bent down and tugged off Arthur’s boots and then removed the navy trousers that had been wrapped around the policeman’s knees for most of the "interrogation". Alfred shimmied into Arthur’s navy trousers. The pants nearly burst at the seams, but it was less conspicuous than bright orange. He didn’t bother trying to fit into Arthur’s blue jacket. Alfred wasn’t that much taller than Arthur, but he had a much more muscular chest.

With a devilish grin, Alfred pulled the orange trousers up the policeman’s legs as Arthur continued to half-doze on the table. The orange pants hung loosely around Arthur’s lean waist. Alfred lifted the policeman into a sitting position and buttoned Arthur’s navy police shirt back into place. Arthur still looked like a disheveled mess, but it could have been because someone knocked him out and stole his clothes, not sex.

“More?” Arthur asked dazedly.

“Not tonight.” Alfred gripped Arthur by the waist and lifted him off the table. He set the disappointed policeman down on the chair with his handcuffed arms wrapped around the back of the chair, the exact same position Alfred had been in at the beginning of the interrogation. “But because you’ve been such a good fuckboy, I’m going to take the surveillance video with me. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

Arthur nodded contentedly. “Okay.”

“They’ll know I overpowered you, but they won’t know how many times I pounded your ass on the table and you begged for more. I don’t want you to get fired. It’s more fun having you around.”

A knock on the door made Alfred raise his head. “Come on, Bones!” a voice called. “This shift is ending in ten minutes. We need to clear out.”

Alfred smiled. He gripped the back of Arthur’s head and kissed the policeman passionately. “‘Til next time, Officer,” Alfred called over his shoulder. He left the policeman’s baton and belt on the table, then grabbed his phone as he headed out the door.

For several minutes, Arthur remained slumped in the seat with a dreamy smile on his face. Slowly, he blinked his eyes and returned to his senses. He pushed a tiny, hidden button the handcuffs and they dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. Arthur faced the camera and grinned. “Jones, you don’t really think that I was foolish enough to have just one back-up copy of the surveillance video, do you? I duplicated your phone and now I have your passcode.”  

The policeman began to chuckle. “And next time, I’ll have my sweet, sweet revenge.”

Arthur kept smirking at the camera until a voice called out from behind the door. “Cut!” the man said. Moments later, the bright lights dimmed back to normal levels and the cameras stopped rolling. A dark-haired man in a director’s cap stepped into the room and nodded at Arthur. "You have outdone yourself."

Right behind the director, Alfred reentered the room with a brilliant smile and handed Arthur a bottle of cold water. He still wore his white undershirt, but had changed into a pair of comfortable shorts. “Damn, Arthur that was amazing! You were, like, completely limp. I legit thought you might have passed out.”

Arthur shrugged humbly at the praise. “It’s just acting.”

“The best acting in porno,” Alfred replied.

“Well, that’s an incredibly low bar.”

The director cleared his throat. “The sex was excellent as always, but you forgot the names. It’s Arthur Cockland and Alfred F. Bones.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I didn't forget. Those are stupid names.”

“No, Kiku’s right. We don’t want to use our real names.” A grin slowly spread across Alfred’s face. “Guess we need to reshoot the whole thing, huh?”

“That isn’t necessary,” Kiku explained. “I can replace it easily with sound editing. I just need you to say the names a few times.”

“Are you sure we don’t need to reshoot?” Alfred asked in disappointment.

“Positive. While I’m editing, you will have time to study the new script.”

Alfred perked up immediately. “What's it about?” 

“Pirates.”

“Sweet!” Alfred pumped his first. “I can’t wait to plunder that booty,” he added, winking at Arthur.

“Actually,” Kiku corrected him politely, “our most recent studio polls show that a dedicated number of our fans would prefer to see Arthur top.”

“What?” Alfred gaped.

Arthur smirked. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll treat you right.”

"The script is waiting for you in your room," Kiku replied, before going to check on his cameras.

Alfred shivered in anticipation at the thought of a sex scene with Arthur on top and slowly began to smile. He helped Arthur to his feet and the two men walked together back to their shared changing room.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Alfred asked with a hint of worry as he closed the door behind him. The changing room had a table and mirror for make-up, a collection of costumes, and a soft, comfortable couch.

“No, it was perfect. Trust me, I’ll say the word if anything starts to go wrong.” Arthur yawned. “All I want now is a shower and a nap.”

“Your bathrobe’s by the shower and I made sure we had plenty of soap and shampoo.”

Arthur kissed Alfred on the cheek. “Thank you, love.” He stripped off his cum-stained costume and took a short, hot shower in the adjoining bathroom. By the time he was finished, Alfred had fluffed a pillow on the couch, grabbed a blanket, made a mug of chamomile tea, and bought a bag of cookies from the nearest vending machine.  

“You’re not sore, are you?” Alfred asked, watching Arthur carefully as he walked over to the couch.

“No more than usual.” Arthur curled up in the blanket and accepted the tea and cookies. He rested his head on the pillow and smiled. “Each time it twinges, I just remember how good it felt to be completely filled.”

As Arthur dozed off, Alfred began paging through the new script, pausing now and then to glance over and smile fondly at his boyfriend. He stole a cookie from the bag and moved the half-empty tea cup before it spilled. While Arthur napped, Alfred read about the dread pirate Captain Cockland and his steamy relationship with a captured prince. He smiled to himself, extremely pleased that he had found a career where he could fuck his boyfriend on camera in the kinkiest situations imaginable for fun and profit. He was on the final few pages when Arthur yawned and padded over to Alfred with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

"How does this one sound?" Arthur asked, leaning forward to read portions of the script over Alfred's shoulder.

"I dunno. I think we're going to have to practice it a lot."

Arthur chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who remember Undisclosed Desires by verfens will notice that I adopted her plot element of aphrodisiac delivered via cum. I'm really sad she took down that story. It was wonderful, delicious crack.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this kinky crack! :D


End file.
